


Peeping Tom

by Cerasai57



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerasai57/pseuds/Cerasai57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokiya catches himself having impure thoughts about Ren...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write some Ren x Tokiya smut by a friend and after joking around about it for a while this happened..  
> There isn't enough Ren x Tokiya smut in my honest opinion..  
> Also may be room for a follow up fic or two..

"Icchi you missed a note there, are you okay?"  
The Orange haired idol's joking tone hit a nerve with Ichinose Tokiya and he found himself almost growling at him as he prepared to attempt his verse again. The music filled the studio once more and Tokiya heard the voices of his fellow bandmates surround him in a gentle melody as they sang their opening chorus. 'Ah dammit..' he thought to himself as once again the sound cut off and 6 pairs of eyes all focused on him.  
"I'm sorry everyone.." He muttered, face turned to the ground in shame.  
"Ne Tokiya, you've been a little out of it the last couple of weeks," the voice of his red headed band mate broke the awkward silence first as they all continued to stare holes into the top of his blue haired head.  
"I'm really sorry guys. I promise, I'll focus, shall we go again?" Tokiya did his best to hide the discomfort on his face but it was clear that it wasn't fooling any of his friends as they all continued to look at him with pitying expressions on their faces, all except for one that is.  
"Say Icchi, you can tell us if something is bothering you, you know?" The orange haired boy spoke in that tone again, his trademark arrogant smile on his face, once again setting Tokiya's teeth on edge. The dark haired idol turned his face away once more , his eyes dark with frustration as Jinguji Ren approached him, a slender hand reaching out to pat Tokiya on the shoulder.  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he snapped before he could stop himself, his own hands shooting up to cover his mouth in shock. His band mates stared at him in horror; Tokiya never raised his voice at anyone, nevermind his friends. Ren looked especially hurt, his hand still hovering in mid air where Tokiya had recoiled from it, a look of utter confusion plastered on his perfect face.  
"I.. I'm sorry, it appears I m.. might actually need to get some rest," He stammered before running out of the studio, his usual cool demeanour shattered.  
Tokiya didn't stop running until he was safely back in the dorm room he shared with Otoya, slamming the door and locking it behind him. He sank to the floor with his back against the door, a large sigh of relief escaping as he felt the coldness of the wood through his t-shirt.  
"shit..." he grumbled as he held his head in his hands. He had been stupid to think that his band mates wouldn't notice that he had been spacing out a lot lately; they had been together for nearly four years now as a unit so of course they would know if something was bothering him.  
"I'm such an idiot..." Tokiya let another loud sigh escape before pulling himself up off the floor and making his way to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. The noise of the bathroom's fan broke the silence with a loud whirr as he switched the light on, the brightness highlighting the dark bags under his eyes caused by the very little sleep he had been getting over the last few days. Another sigh left him as he ran a long fingered hand through his messy blue hair and spun the cold tap with his other, trying his best to avoid meeting his sunken gaze in the mirror. After realising that no amount of ice cold water was going to help him he made his way back into the shared room and threw himself down amongst the pillows on his bed, the soft mattress felt like heaven to his body which ached with exhaustion. He propped himself up with a pile of pillows before reaching for one of his many books to try and distract himself but it wasn't long before he found himself just staring at the page, the words dancing around the page as he struggled to keep his focus, his mind wandering back to the thoughts he had been doing his best to push away.  
It had happened two weeks ago; Tokiya, struggling to sleep had gone for a walk around the house gardens and come across a topless Jinguji Ren playing his saxophone at his dorm room window. This shouldn't have been so shocking to the dark haired idol but for some reason Tokiya had felt his heart rate spike as he stared at the beautiful boy. His blue eyes captivated by the orange haired boy's movements as he played; the gentle jazz music washing over him like a warm wave. He had continued to watch for over an hour as Ren continued to play, the moonlight shining off his lightly tanned skin causing Tokiya's blood to rush even faster as he hid behind a large tree. He had had no idea why he had hidden at the time. There was nothing weird about him watching one of his band mates practice was there? The music got faster and Tokiya watched as Ren stood up from his seat at the window and started to perform as he would on stage. Tokiya couldn't stop his gaze from panning over the taller idol's body as he moved and he had to supress a gasp as he realised the orange haired boy was in just his boxers; his long and slender legs exposed to the night air. Tokiya could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, his entire body glowing red with embarrassment, or was it something else? Finally, the music had stopped and Tokiya had felt like a spell had been lifted, but he had still been unable to move from his spot behind the tree until he had heard that joking tone ring out across the silent garden,  
"Okay peeping Tom, I don't know who you are and i can't exactly blame you for watching but if someone else finds you out there they may get a little freaked out..."  
"Shit!" he had muttered to himself but he had stayed hidden until he heard the sound of Ren's window snapping shut, at which he had bolted as fast as he could back to the room, ignoring Otoya's concern at his red faced roommate's sudden appearance as he burst through their door and threw himself unceremoniously onto his bed, his hot face pressed roughly into his cold pillows in an attempt to cool himself down. 

Ever since then Tokiya had found himself struggling in Ren's presence. He had been having trouble concentrating in rehearsal; his cross unit practice with Ren, Ranmaru and Camus had gone horrendously earning himself a scolding by the latter; He had accidentally missed more than one important Starish meeting through getting dates and times mixed up and on one occasion he had found himself singing a completely different song to Otoya when they did some duet practice to which the red head had sent him off to bed, saving Tokiya the trouble of explaining himself to the others then and there by telling them he hadn't been sleeping lately due to stress.  
Tokiya took a deep breath and threw his book down on the cushions next to him, trying to concentrate on anything else right now was only going to prove futile. He had just about resigned himself to getting ready to get in bed for another sleepless night when he heard a soft knock at the door, startling him as he finished pulling his joggers on for bed.  
"Who is it?" He called out as he walked quietly towards the door.  
"It's me Icchi,"  
'dammit..' Tokiya stopped in his tracks, his hand halfway to the door handle  
"Look Icchi, I'm sorry if I've done anything to offend you at some point, just open the door, everyone is really worried about you.."  
Tokiya breathed another loud sigh as he spun the key in the lock, swinging the door open slowly to reveal the Orange haired boy on the other side. Ren's piercing blue eyes burning into his darker blues but his expression wasnt his usual one of humour and arrogance, it was a genuine look of concern.  
"Jinguji, i'm sorry for snapping earlier, I've not been sleeping prop..."  
"Icchi I already know, you can cut the act.."  
"What?...." Tokiya's eyes widened in horror, his face flushing instantly with embarrassment as Ren pushed his way into the room before the door could be closed in his face.  
"It was you, wasn't it?" Ren continued, his gaze moving around the room as Tokiya shifted uncomfortably in his spot near the door. "outside my room a fortnight ago?"  
Tokiya gulped nervously, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of what to say to protect his pride, but his silence had already answered Ren's question for him. The Orange haired boy turned to face Tokiya again, the look of concern he had been wearing earlier had completely vanished from his face to be replace by a flirtatious grin and a predatory look in his gaze which caused Tokiya's pulse to race; He was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that he was practically naked in front of the other boy, his body shaking with nerves. Satisfied that he had been correct in his assumption Ren continued, "What's the matter Icchi? Did you like what you saw?"  
"Jinguji I..." bright blue eyes burned into him as Ren walked slowly towards him.  
"You see Icchi, I've known all of this time, It's been fun watching you squirm around me but I think it's time we do something about it, don't you?"  
If it was possible for Tokiya's face to get any redder it definitely just did, as Ren's arms encircled him and he realised he had been pushed back against his now closed door, the door handle digging into the pale skin at the small of his back.  
"Jinguji, I don't know what you're talking about.." He managed to bite back earning himself a small laugh from the other boy.  
"Icchi did you honestly think I didn't notice you staring at me? You're funny reactions when I caught you staring at me? I wasn't born yesterday..." He brought one of his slender hands up to Tokiya's head and began to gently play with the dark blue bangs that framed his thin face.  
"Jinguji what are you..." The question ended with a small moan as Ren brought his lips softly to Tokiya's neck, a small spike of heat flared in the pit of the blue haired idol's stomach as he felt Ren lick and suck on the sensitive skin there, all of the protests he had been preparing to blurt out gone from his mind as he brought his hands up to Ren's chest. Tokiya felt one of Ren's hand leave the wall beside his head and start gliding slowly down his porcelain skin; his back arched violently as the tanned hand came to rest on Tokiya's groin.  
"See Icchi? It seems I was right doesn't it?" He almost sang as he dragged his fingertips back up to Tokiya's chest, drawing another soft groan from the blue haired idol.  
"Jinguji.." Ren stopped his ministrations for a moment to fix his intense stare on Tokiya's glazed eyes, his expression now one of pure lust as he pressed his own hardening groin against Tokiya's.  
"I think we're a little past Jinguji, don't you? .. Tokiya." Another spike of something euphoric shot through Tokiya at Ren's use of his first name causing him to grab at Ren's clothes impatiently, all of his embarassment and nerves forgotten. "Ah Tokiya I think we better move away from this door first don't you?" he laughed again as he ran his hand through Tokiya's hair once again, sending delicious shivers up the smaller idol's spine. "We don't want the others to hear you now, do we?"  
"And here I was thinking you were an exhibitionist Ji...Ren.." Tokiya didn't know where his sudden burst of confidence was coming from; maybe his partner was bringing it out of him but he instantly regretted it when he saw a flash of something in Ren's bright eyes and the taller boy had him pinned with his back towards him against the door. The wood feeling exceptionally cold against his heated cheek and upper body.  
"Oh Tokiya, you've really done it now.." the other boy whispered, his lips brushing against Tokiya's ear as he spoke causing another shiver to rush through his body. "Better keep your voice down Tokiya if you don't want us to get caught.." A loud moan escaped his mouth as he felt Ren's fingers, skilled and rough from years of playing the saxophone, start to play with one of his nipples. The foreign sensation sent waves of pleasure pulsing through Tokiya and he struggled to keep his voice down, his body struggling to cope with the strange stimulation. All to soon the feeling was gone as Ren moved away and Tokiya could hear the sound of rustling from behind him. He began to turn around to find out what Ren was doing but the Orange haired boy had him pinned back up against the door in an instant, although this time Tokiya could feel the heat of Ren's bare chest against his back and before he could ask he found the scarf Ren had been wearing was being stuffed into his mouth.  
"I did warn you that you needed to be quiet Tokiya," He whispered before bringing his lips back to that spot on the blue haired idol's neck. Tokiya mewled against his gag, the sound barely muffled by the fabric. He could feel a heat pooling in his groin as Ren bit and licked at his almost translucent skin, his body shaking with a desperate need for the boy behind him. A hand snaked around his waist and Tokiya's eyes widened in shock as it dipped beneath the waistband of his joggers, releasing his erection from it's painful confines. Ren's lips left his neck, kissing their way back up to his ear, "You want me this much Tokiya?" he whispered, before turning the dark haired boy to face him. Tokiya tried to speak through his makeshift gag but the words were coming out as nothing but groans and murmurs, tears streaked down his face as ren's blue eyes burned into him, the many things he was feeling proving too much for him to handle. Ren leant in slowly, one hand back on Tokiya's cock, pumping him slowly and gently up and down and the other pulled the scarf out of Tokiya's mouth to allow him to speak.  
"Ren... please.." tokiya whispered, his voice cracking with pleasure. The Orange haired boy threw the gag on the floor and cupped Tokiya's smooth face softly, pressing a gentle kiss to the smaller boys trembling lips. Tokiya's body was practically screaming for release now, his heart threatening to burst from his chest as Ren kissed all over his chest, lapping gently at Tokiya's already sore nipple as he moved downwards to kneel infront of him, hand still pumping Tokiya's cock up and down.  
"R..Ren what are you...?" He began but his voice broke as he felt Ren's mouth surround him.  
"Oh my god.." He groaned as Rens tongue began to lick the sensitive part of his tip, his forearm pressed firmly to his open mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound of his moans as the heat in his groin built quickly,  
"Ren.. I.. I'm"  
Ren's mouth began to move up and down Tokiya's shaft smoothly, his hand still pumping the small amount his mouth couldnt reach, tongue flicking expertly against the sensitive skin as he moved. Tokiya could feel his legs threatening to give way beneath him as Ren worked; unable to hold back any longer he cried out as the heat in his groin spilled over and Ren stopped moving, Tokiya's cock still buried in his mouth as the dark haired boy came, spilling himself down the other boys throat with a groan. Finally his legs collapsed and he fell to the ground with another groan as he watched the orange haired boy wipe his face with the back of his large hand.  
"I'm so.. sorry.." Tokiya whimpered as he watched Ren get back to his feet,  
"Why sorry Tokiya?" He laughed. His dangerous stare was back as he looked down at Tokiya who was struggling to get back to his feet as he came down from his high. "I did that as I can't have you finishing too quickly.."  
"What do you.... mean?" Tokiya stuttered as another after shock hit him.  
Ren held a hand out to him and Tokiya took it without question, his pale skin glowing against Ren's darker skin. He lifted the smaller boy up waiting for him to get his bearings again before leading him slowly towards his bed, where the orange haired boy pushed him onto his back roughly before fully removing his joggers and tossing them onto the floor. Ren crawled his way up the bed, his tongue licking it's way up Tokiya's body and sending fresh spikes of pleasure through him.  
"You didn't think I was finished did you, Tokiya?" Ren breathed against his skin. Tokiya's dark eyes widened in fear as he felt Ren's long fingers explore his lower body. He pushed the orange haired boy away and sat himself up, eyes wavering and body shaking as he realised what Ren had been about to do. Ren shot him a calming smile and gently brushed his fingers along the blue haired boy's legs in an attempt to reassure him.  
"I promise I won't hurt you Tokiya," he said with another smile, "trust me?"  
Tokiya continued to stare into ren's bright blue eyes for what seemed like an age before he finally nodded his consent, too nervous to bring himself to speak. Ren smiled softly at him before leaning over to press their mouths together, his tongue brushing against Tokiya's thin lips as if asking for permission to enter. Tokiya obliged, opening his own mouth to allow the other boy to explore, their tongues brushed together gently with Ren taking the oportunity to push Tokiya back onto his back amongst the pillows. The blue haired boy moaned slightly as he felt Ren start to sit back up right, his lips now craving the feeling of Ren's on them. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked bangs as he watched the other boy stand up, bright blue eyes never leaving Tokiya's body as he slowly removed his pants. Tokiya's own darker blue gaze followed every movement, drinking in the perfection that was Jinguji Ren.  
"Ren.."  
"Tokiya, if you're about to say you're sorry again I'm going to have to come over there and occupy that mouth of yours..."  
Tokiya would not have been surprised if Ren could hear his heart pounding from where he stood, the noise of it beat violently in his ears as he willed himself to relax, but his body was trembling with nerves and anticipation as he watched the orange haired boy approach him once again, bright eyes burning with desire as he looked Tokiya up and down, which sent a blast of heat straight to dark haired boy's groin. He took a deep breath as Ren positioned himself between his long legs, his fears clawing their way back to the surface, but instead of exploring with his fingers as he had been doing before, Ren planted chaste kisses up the insides of his thighs, the sensitive skin their tingling with a pleasant tickle, helping to calm his mind.  
"Are you okay Tokiya?" He asked softly inbetween gentle kisses; Tokiya's answer lost amongst quiet moans and gasps he just nodded vigourously, making Ren laugh once again.  
"I'll take that as a yes then.." He whispered as he spread Tokiya's shaking legs wider and began to toy with the soft skin around his entrance. Tokiya whimpered as he felt the first of Ren's thin fingers push into him, 'It hurts!' he thought as tears began to form in his eyes but he bit down on his bottom lip, determined to keep going. He felt the finger start to move, stretching the muscle gently and the pain gradually faded to a dull burn. Another finger entered him and the process started again, first the stinging pain, then gradually it faded out to that dull burn again. Ren pressed gentle kisses to Tokiya's legs again, trying to soothe him as tears continued to stream down the blue haired idol's face. Ren continued to press kisses to the pale skin as he began to curl his fingers, looking for that spot inside of Tokiya; A sudden cry from above him told him Ren had found it, and he continued to brush his finger tips against it, listening to the cries and sobs of pleasure from Tokiya as he began to stroke himself slowly.  
"Tokiya are you ready?" He asked as he pulled his fingers out of the other boy and positioned himself at his entrance, his dick already slick with pre cum as he pumped himself slowly. A nod and a moan was all that Tokiya managed to give Ren as a response, the over stimulation causing his head to spin. Tokiya felt the pressure at his hole building as the other boy pushed into him slowly, the tears flowed once again from his eyes, but the pain was virtually nonexistent as Ren fully seated himself inside of him, careful not to move and give Tokiya time to get used to the feeling.  
"Ren.. move," Tokiya groaned after they'd been stuck like that for a minute, and without waiting the orange haired boy obeyed, grinding in and out of Tokiya at an agonizingly slow pace, the tip of his cock brushing softly against that delicious spot again bringing more moans of ecstasy from the dark haired boy.  
"Ren... Ren.." Tokiya mewled as Ren's pace quickened, each thrust bringing them both closer to their high. Their groans and cries mixed together in the silence of the room, accompanied by the sound of their sweat glistened skin clashing. The burning heat was growing again and Tokiya could feel his shaft throbbing as Ren thrust into him, his climax quickly building. Ren's grunts and moans were getting louder aswell, his own cock starting to burn with his approaching climax.  
"Ren, I'm.." Tokiya cried as his release spilled over them both, the warmth spraying across his stomach as Ren continued to pound into him roughly drawing himself towards his own completion.  
"Tokiya.." The orange haired boy groaned as he thrust into him one last time. Tokiya could feel the warmth filling him up as Ren collapsed on top of him, his muscular chest rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath. They just lay like that for awhile, Ren spread across Tokiya as they basked in the post sex bliss. It took some time for them both to gather the strength to move again, with Ren finally pulling out, eliciting another post orgasm spasm and moan from a spent Tokiya.  
"Ne Icchi," Ren sang as he laid beside Tokiya who was still struggling to get his bearings, the new sensations had overwhelmed him. "I'm not going to go as easy on you next time.." The Orange haired boy winked before pressing a soft kiss to Tokiya's tear soaked cheek.


End file.
